Cyber Terrorism Task Force
The Cyber Terrorism Task Force is a federal level government agency of the Union of Everett under the control of the Department of Communications & Internet Services. The Cyber Terrorism Task Force, referred often as the CTTF and by internet hacker groups as the "cyber Feds", has the federal jurisdiction and duties of enforcing Union of Everett law and international law on the world wide web. As per recent federal legislation, the CTTF is limited in its activities to enforcing and preventing specified illegal activities as designated by federal penal law including enforcement illegal child pornography, unlawful acts of cyber terrorism or intrusion into the federal government or government properties, identity theft, monitoring and enforcement of the activities of registered sex offenders online and has the authority to enforce laws against illegal internet piracy in violation of copyright law. The CTTF often works in cooperation with law enforcement agencies and departments of the government such as the Department of Justice, Department of Homeland Security and the Department of Defense. CTTF Operations Sex Offenders The Cyber Terrorism Task Force maintains one of its more vital law enforcement activities which include sting operations to attract online sexual predators into false set ups with potential underage sexual activities. It can be guaranteed that in any major public chat room on the internet and on the majority of notable social media, there is at least one CTTF agent working to attract and catch online predators in the act of attempting to engage in unlawful sexual activity with a minor. Forums and other types of chat and communication sites are also monitored by agents, who work to locate and catch predators in the act. The CTTF performs undercover raids of public chat rooms, posing as children to attract pedophiles. Once an act has been committed in the chat, the suspect is tracked and arrested by police and Federal agents. The CTTF also performs live sting operations to attract sex offenders to meeting locations with the "intended victim" and arrest the suspect on scene. Incidents of sex predators from other nations attempting to commit offenses are transferred to INTERPOL cases to handle international sex crimes. Online Piracy Online piracy is a major problem on the internet in recent years. The CTTF combats piracy by tracing and arresting those who illegally mass distribute copyrighted property rather than attempt to track down individual downloaders of said pirated content. The RIAA and MPAA organizations, which represent music and movie media industry were notorious for their frequent harassment and excessive and often frivolous lawsuits against internet users have been heavily reformed and the enforcement and prosecution of violators fell under the jurisdiction of the CTTF. Federal piracy fines were reduced to retail value of the stolen property. Pirating 100 songs often results in a fine of $1.00 per song, a total of a $100 federal fine. Although piracy is generally illegal, federal agents and CTTF tend to only target the suppliers of pirated content rather than the users who download it. The CTTF also combats counterfeit goods sold on the internet which mimic or steal other companies logos, designs or utilize such logos and designs to sell counterfeit merchandise and products which pose risk to safety or health of consumers or in general, are ripped off by shoddy goods which do not work, break easily, malfunction or do not do as described. Annually, especially during times of holiday shopping, the CTTF is notable for shutting down and seizing between 1,000 and 2,500 fraudulent websites. Cyber Terrorism The CTTF targets cyber terrorists who attack websites. Most attacks against civilian government computers come from foreign nations such as China, Russia and eastern Europe, who have their own civilian, government funded, hacker organizations. China especially, has a massive hacker organization that frequently assaults Union of Everett and other western nations' computers, government sites and sometimes civilian sites such as social networking. The CTTF, with the aid of the military cyber security contractors and hired civilian hacker groups, has attacked Chinese hackers in counterattacks and has also provided funding and support to Everetti vigilante groups. Both Russia and China have faced attacks from Everetti hacker groups, including from Anonymous, who were involved in the 2008 Scientology Incident. Identity Theft Even with anti-credit laws, identity theft can still be a problem, so agents of the CTTF catch identity theives in the act by releasing fake personal information on social networking sites and a variety of other locations to deliberately allow thieves to steal the false traceable data. Deploying fake credit cards, bank information, fake social security numbers and checks into the public or online, allows offenders to steal and use the information which would lead to their arrest. Phishing websites, a common internet problem, are traced using CTTF controlled profiles which are deliberately allowed to be hacked and phished and the offending IP addresses can be tracked. These sites are torn down by the government and the creators and phishers themselves are tracked and arrested. To combat internet email spam, false emails are also utilized by CTTF operations to attract email traffickers and spammers which later leads to their arrests. Terrorism The CTTF, with the aid of government military contractors, investigate and destroy websites where terrorist communications, recruiting and propaganda are performed. The Hamas, Hezbollah and other extremism sites were attacked in 2008 by cyber attacks, botnets and DDOS attacks led by federal servers. Many other terrorism sites have been flooded with viruses and trojans in an attempt to infect terrorist computers networks and anyone who may try to use the sites. This resulted in the infection of at least 355,000 computers in the Middle East, 112,000 in southeast Asia, 26,000 in the Union of Everett and other areas of North America and 213,000 in Europe. The government worms often utilize methods of gathering and tracing data to aid in locating terrorist cells run by Al-Qaeda and similar terror groups and foreign government sponsored terrorists. Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations